Junior Asparagus
'Junior Asparagus '''is the tritagonist in VeggieTales. Junior is one of the most active co-stars of the show and the only main character that is a child other than Laura Carrot (who is his best friend). Junior has taken several main roles in the show, such as ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Lyle the Kindly Viking ''and ''Lord of the Beans. He sometimes takes the place of Larry on the counter, participates in some of the Silly Songs, and is the member of Boyz in da Sink. He is also frequently seen with his parents, Dad and Mom Asparagus, and at other times is seen with his best friends Laura Carrot, Percy Pea and Annie. APPEARANCE Junior is a short asparagus at the age of five. He is easily recognized by his smile and yellow and red baseball cap that is often tilted sideways. Other than his baseball cap, he occasionally wears a beige red-striped collared shirt. In his acting roles, he usually wears a top and some sort of hat. ROLES AND APEARANCES *Himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! *Himself in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Boy with the Pot and himself in Are You My Neighbor? *Shack and himself in Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Himself in The Toy That Saved Christmas *Himself in Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space! *Himself in Josh and the Big Wall *The Little Boy in Madame Blueberry *Penguin Owner in A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *Thomas in King George and the Ducky *Himself and Lyle in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Edmund Gilbert in The Star of Christmas *Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *Benjamin and himself in The Ballad of Little Joe *Edmund Gilbert in An Easter Carol *Hadrian in Sumo of the Opera *Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Toto Baggypants in Lord of the Beans *Himself and Pilgrim in Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple (cameo) *Oprhan in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Darby in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything -- A VeggieTales Movie (cameo) *Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't *Himself in It's A Meaningful Life *Himself and Joshua in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in God Loves You Very Much *Himself and Aaron in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Lenny Laboe and himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *Urchin Boy in The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl *Himself and Ricochet in The League of Incredible Vegetables *Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Himself and Baby Bear in The Little House That Stood *Himself in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Oliver and Cowboy in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Himself in Celery Night Fever Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Asparagus Category:Children Category:Bumblyburg Citizens